Ed Edd 'n' Eddy: Adventure in the Pokéworld
by Tario Ed
Summary: Ed Edd and Eddy explore the world of Pokémon meeting new friends and new Pokémon


**Ed Edd 'n' Eddy: Adventure in the Pokéworld.**

The orange sun rose over the small town of Peach Creek. The pidgeys and the pidoves began to sing their morning songs confirming the safety and warmness of morning. It was only 6:13 am and the town was quiet (except for the wild Pokémon rustling in the tall grass). Everyone was asleep at this hour except for a young boy called 'Eddward' , with two Ds. Edd for short but everyone just called him 'Double D' to prevent confusion with another boy. He was an average boy who was strong mentally but weak physically. He wore a black hat that looked like sock and an orange top.

Double D was packing a bag full of essential items like spare clothes and food for his long journey discovering and researching the mysterious and wonderful creatures that inhabit this world. The world of Pokémon. Before Double D left his house he read a yellow sticky note that was left on his front door.

_Dear Eddward,_

_ Sorry we could not see you off for your journey but Dad and I had to go to work. We wish you good luck on your quest to becoming a Pokémon doctor and we hope you choose the right partner. Love you son._

_ From Mum _

_P.S. Dad brought you an Xtransceiver allowing you to communicate with your friends. In addition remember to call me when you reach Lemonbrook._

Double D did not mind that his parents weren't there. He was used to never seeing his parents as they went to work early in the morning and late in the night but Edd communicated with his parents via sticky notes. Edd put the Xtransceiver in his bag and left the house. As he walked down the street he remembered that his two friends had given them their Xtransceiver numbers yesterday. He reached into his bag and called his friends both at the same time (thanks to the fact that it call do up to 4 way video calls on the system)

_Somewhere in Peach Creek_

In a pink 70's styled room a short pink boy with no neck and three strands of hair slept soundly in his circular bed. Suddenly his sweet dream of catching Reshiram was interrupted by loud ringing. He groaned as he sat up. He faced the way the loud noise was coming from and took out his vibrating Xtransceiver. He answered annoyedly.

"WHAT DO YA WHAT!" The boy shouted.

"Hiya Eddy" replied a tall yellow goofy boy called Ed. Ed had no chin.

"Eddy, Ed and I are on our way to get our first Pokémon and Pokédex from Professor Andre" Edd replied "We are wondering if you will accompany us to receive those items."

"At 6:21 in the morning! NO THANK YOU!" Eddy exclaimed.

"You heard what the Pokémon Professor said Eddy" Edd responded. "Only three Pokémon can be handed out today. We have to collect them as soon as possible before our neighbours get them."

"Fine I will come." Eddy said

"Okay, we will meet outside the lab, agreed?"

"Yes" Ed and Eddy said in unison.

At 6:32 the trio met outside off the professor's lab. They entered the lab searching for what most people call the 'Pokémon Professor." Then they approached a man with a white lab coat and holding three Pokéball.

"I have been expecting you three." Said the professor "Not so early though."

"Same!" Eddy agreed as he looked at his two companions.

"But that shows how much you want to get your Pokémon. It is a good thing you came early, I was expecting 6 other people so they will have to receive their Pokémon tomorrow." Professor said "Now which of these Pokémon will become your new partner."

The professor took at the 3 Pokéballs and summoned the creature that lived inside. There they were. A Bulbasaur, a Charmander and a Squirtle.

"Will you choose the seed Pokémon." Professor said referring to Bulbasaur

"The lizard Pokémon." referring to Charmander

"Or the tiny turtle Pokémon." referring to Squirtle.

Ed chose instantly "I want Charmander!" The professor returned Charmander to its Pokéball and gave it to Ed. The remaining two were pondering about which one to choose

_Hmmm_ Edd thought _if I choose Bulbasaur I could use its Poison in battle to my advantage. However him being a Grass-Poison type it had weakness to 4 types compared to Squirtle who is weak to only two. _In the end he chose Squirtle leaving Eddy with Bulbasaur. The professor gave them a Pokédex and 10 Pokéball.

"Remember you can only carry 6 Pokémon." Professor told them.

The professor gave him his Xtransceiver number and the trio left Peach Creek heading for Lemonbrook using route 17 . Then a great idea popped into Eddy's head.

"Let's have a Pokémon battle." Eddy said. "Which one of you will be my opponent."

"I WILL!" Ed exclaimed confidently

"I will be the referee." Edd said before summoning Squirtle "Squirtle I want you to watch and see how these two fight."

"SQUIRTLE."

"Come on Charmander!" Ed exclaimed

"Go Bulbasaur." Eddy said.

Both the Pokémon came out and appeared ready for battle.

**A/N: Please read and review. I would like to thank Paoace12 for inspiring me to write this story. Here is the link to his story. ** s/7956069/1/Pok%C3%A9-Ed-Sagas-Kanto-Reboot


End file.
